


Remember this spot?

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Proposal kinda?, reunited, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Just a theory I had about 6x16, Emma finds herself in Neverland reunited with Killian.





	

Emma landed on the sand with a 'oomf' and swiftly stood up, she sighed and knew exactly where she was "seriously?" She said to herself, she frowned why the hell did the black fairy send her here? She grabbed a large stick she found in the sand and started trudging through the forest of Neverland... again. 

They'd been in Neverland a mere few hours and Killian didn't know how much more he could take of Blackbeard going on and on about the famous Captain Hook going soft "would you just... shut up" Killian said "go take a walk or something, just try not to get killed" he smiled sarcastically, Blackbeard got up and walked into the forest. 

Emma was still walking, slicing at the plants with the stick in her hand until she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she swiftly turned and was met with a pirate "who the hell are you?" She asked the slightly alarmed pirate. 

"Captain Blackbeard at your service" Blackbeard said bowing before her. 

"How did you get here?" Emma asked walking around him cautiously holding the stick to his head. 

"How does one get to any other realm? Magic bean of course" Blackbeard replied. 

Emma narrowed her eyes "are you alone?" 

Blackbeard shook his head "no, I'm with someone who I never thought I'd ally myself with" 

Emma dropped her stick when she realised who he was talking about "Killian.." she whispered tears forming in her eyes. 

"Ah you must be Emma, follow me" Blackbeard moved past her and Emma grabbed the stick again. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, gripping the stick a little harder not being afraid to bash this guys head in. 

"To Killian of course, where else?" Blackbeard said walking ahead. 

Killian couldn't stop thinking about Emma and how he hopes she heard him on the shell phone, in the midst of his daydreaming he was brought back to reality by footsteps it was obviously Blackbeard returning from his walk "glad you didn't get killed ma-" he stopped when he noticed Emma stood beside Blackbeard "Emma?" He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. 

Emma buried her face into him "I missed you so much" she sighed squeezing him a little tighter. 

Killian pulled back "how did you manage to get here?" He asked still in disbelief that Emma was standing there in front of him. 

Emma sighed "Uh the black fairy sent me here, we have to get home Killian she's threatening Storybrooke and everyone we love"

Killian moved her hair from her face "we will, I promise but for now we should rest its starting to get late" 

————  
They all set up camp and Emma managed to magic up some blankets and camp fire, her and Killian snuggled under a blanket together as Blackbeard snored on the opposite side of the camp fire. 

Emma pulled Killian closer and placed her head on his chest "I'm sorry.." she said. 

"What for?" He asked shifting down so they were face to face. 

"Our argument, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that.." Emma said averting her eyes from him. 

Killian didn't say anything, he stood up from where they were laying and disappeared into the forest, Emma sat up "Killian where are you going?" She quickly got up and followed him. 

She found Killian standing at a clearance, he turned to face her "do you remember this place?" He asked tilting his head. 

Emma frowned at him and shook her head "this place all looks the same to me.." 

Killian placed a hand over his heart and jokingly looked shocked "you wound me Swan, I'll give you a reminder" he pulled her towards him and covered her lips in a searing kiss. 

Emma kissed back with fervour she had missed kissing him like this, when he pulled back she chased after his lips wanting more "mmh I think I remember now" she said sliding her fingers over her lips. 

Killian shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the engagement ring, grabbed Emma's hand and placed the ring into it "I'm not going to ask you to marry me again god knows I don't deserve it but just keep hold of the ring and when you're ready just let me know" he smiled as he closed her fingers over the ring. 

Emma opened her hand and placed the ring back on her left hand, she looked up at Killian who was frowning at her "w-what are you doing?" 

"I'm putting the ring back where it belongs" she admired it on her finger "plus it looks so much better like this" she smiled the biggest smile Killian had seen from her in a while. 

Killian held out his hand "dance with me?" 

Emma laughed "what? But there's no music.." 

"We don't need any, plus we need the practise if we're getting married eh?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, Emma looped both her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his as they swayed together in the moonlight.


End file.
